


Социальные танцы

by Schuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, SW 5.0, Social Dance AU, бачата, латиноамериканские танцы, романс, сальса, социальные танцы, танцевальная ау
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Ойкава подменяет Куроо в школе танцев, куда ходит Ямагучи со своей подругой.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 25





	Социальные танцы

**Author's Note:**

> [Пример социальных танцев (сальса)](https://youtu.be/jH6TbgHoHMQ) (с элементами, описанными в тексте: волна, футворк, соло, двойные повороты)  
(Движения Ойкавы и Мики в прелюдии примерно такие, как на 1:15 и до 1:40)  
[Пример социальных танцев (бачата)](https://youtu.be/gqiv3X1MWFQ)

Как только из динамиков начинает доноситься музыка, Ойкава прикрывает глаза на секунду, сдвигает корпус вправо, влево, ведя плечами, пританцовывает и двойным полушагом идет вперед. Женская ладонь ложится ему на плечо, проводит по лопаткам, затем по груди… и сама Мика появляется перед ним, обходит по кругу. Рука ее вот-вот соскользнет, но Ойкава мягко перехватывает запястье, берет за пальцы поудобнее и притягивает Мику к себе. Ровно в этот момент проигрыш заканчивается, они идеально укладываются с прелюдией, и начинается сам танец. Мика ― идеальная партнерша: отлично чувствует музыку, легко ведется и всегда будто наперед знает, что сделает Ойкава. Хотя может она просто опытная, после трех-то лет с Куроо. Она заходит на поддержку, почти без прыжка. Ойкава все делает сам, приподнимает ее легкое тело за талию, усаживает себе на бедра коленями. Мика выгибается назад, легко проворачивается и спрыгивает. В музыке как раз начинается небольшой проигрыш, позволяющий им передохнуть от активных элементов. Ойкава прижимает Мику к себе, делает несколько поворотов на сто восемьдесят градусов и упирается взглядом в мальчишку у стены. Тот увлеченно наблюдает за Ойкавой, позабыв о своей партнерше. Ужасно. И движется скованно, подбородок едва ли не на груди. Ужасно вдвойне.

Проигрыш переходит в небольшое ударное соло ― самое время для импровизации и футворка. Ойкава раскручивает и отпускает Мику, и они тут же начинают танцевать отдельно друг от друга.

Мика вскидывает руки, пускает волну от плеч до бедер, потом горизонтальную, и раскручивается в типичном женском стиле. Ойкава же делает упор на грудь и плечи, ногами играет будто с невидимым мячом.

А парнишка все не отрывает от него взгляда, неловко ведет свою маленькую светлую партнершу и сталкивается с кем-то.

― Все, хватит, я так больше не могу, ― шепчет Ойкава и поднимает руку.

Музыка прекращается, Мика останавливается и смотрит сначала на Ойкаву, потом оборачивается в поисках виновника, что отвлек его.

― Ты, да, ― Ойкава указывает рукой на парнишку. ― И девушка. Подойдите.

Парень заливается краской от стыда, да и девушка вся пунцовая, но Ойкаве хочется закатить глаза. Серьезно, чего они стыдятся, все здесь учатся, просто некоторые особенно невыносимы в процессе.

Оба выходят к нему, и Ойкава протягивает руку девушке.

― Прости, как тебя зовут? ― спрашивает он, включая все свое очарование, чтобы не казаться таким строгим.

Девушка, слишком низкая для своего партнера, вжимает голову в плечи и умирающим голосом шепчет «Ячи». Он бросает взгляд на парня, тот вздрагивает и будто докладывает:

― Ямагучи Тадаши.

Только «сэр» не хватает.

У него из преимуществ ― это рост и… все. Больше плюсов Ойкава не видит. Даже усердие в этом Ямагучи прочитать сложно. Но судя по тому, как брошенным на Ойкаву взглядам и пристальному вниманию ― танцевать ему нравилось.

― Хорошо, Ямагучи, смотри внимательно.

Он кивает Мике и та, опять все зная наперед, уже напротив парнишки, кладет его руку себе на талию. Ойкава тем временем берет за руку еще более красную, чем прежде, Ячи и ободряюще подмигивает. Наверняка эти двое сейчас думают, что их ждет показательная порка или пытка стыдом. Когда уже новички поймут, что Ойкава всего лишь пытается их научить. Хотя всегда сложно смотреть на чьи-то отвратительные попытки превратить искусство танца в клоунаду.

― Руку держишь здесь, не выше и не ниже, локоть всегда наверху. Плечи вниз, подбородок подними, ― он обращается к Ямагучи, демонстрируя на себе каждое движение.

И Ямагучи слушает, старательно выполняет все, Мике даже поправлять ничего не приходится в его позе. Не все так плохо, как Ойкаве сначала показалось.

― Никогда не прижимай к себе партнершу, если это не двойной поворот, конечно. Если выберешь неправильный баланс ― легко завалишься или потеряешь ее. Сжимать руки и плечи тоже не надо, еще покалечишь. Что касается тебя, ― он смотрит на Ячи, проверяет ее позу, осанку ― а девочка молодец, вот с партнером ей не повезло, конечно. ― Ты должна вестись от легкого прикосновения, ну-ка, три-четыре…

Он делает пару шагов и легкий элемент. Как и думал, Ячи приходится немного тащить за собой, она еще с трудом ведется заходит на поворот лишь со второго раза, что, впрочем, неплохо для новенькой. Все ее ошибки можно исправить за одно-два занятия.

Ойкава переводит взгляд на Ямагучи, которого начинает вести Мика, и… смотреть на это физически больно. Парень деревянный, забывает про локти, осанку и подбородок с первым же шагом, превращает ладонь на талии Мики в лодочку, опасаясь прикасаться к ней, как какой-нибудь девственник. Он едва не наступает ей на ногу, вовремя отскакивая и растягивая губы в нелепой и совершенно милой улыбке.

― Простите.

Ойкава отпускает Ячи, натянуто-вежливо улыбается ей, и обращается ко всем:

― Не стойте на месте, поработайте над балансом пока.

Дверь в зал приоткрывает и показывается вытянутое хищное лицо Дайшо, который явно пришел забрать Мику. Ойкава раздраженно бросает взгляд на часы на стене: и правда, занятие незаметно подошло к концу. Затем благодарно кивает Мике, прощаясь.

― Все, кто хочет, могут остаться на протанцовку. Напоминаю про еженедельные вечеринки для тех, кому нужно больше практики. Занятие окончено.

Он отворачивается от оставшегося в центре зала растерянного Ямагучи и уходит к стене, включить музыку для протанцовки.

Затем жадно выпивает почти половину воды из бутылки и вешает на шею полотенце, когда за спиной слышится неуверенный голос.

― Простите.

Ойкава оборачивается и встречается взглядом с Ямагучи, который выглядит решительным, но тут же теряется под пристальным вниманием.

― Слушаю? ― улыбается Ойкава, мысленно заготавливая отрицательные ответы на любую из просьб помочь в обучении.

― Не подскажите, где Куроо-сан? ― спрашивает Ямагучи, и Ойкава замирает, не готовый к такому вопросу.

― У него сегодня важное дело, не переживай, он вернется на следующей неделе.

Точно, Куроо как-то легче давалось обучение других людей. Он преподаватель от природы, прекрасно умеет все разъяснять и поддерживать новичков. Ойкава же предпочитает самосовершенствоваться и едва ли может удержаться от саркастичных комментариев. Так что продлевать страдания ни свои, ни этого Ямагучи, долго не придется.

― Ясно, спасибо, ― благодарит Ямагучи. ― А во сколько в субботу практика?

― Это небольшая вечеринка с семи до одиннадцати. В этом зале. Еще придут люди из других школ. Никаких мастер-классов и показательных выступлений, просто танцы для всех, но, боюсь, если это твое первое занятие, тебе еще слишком рано туда приходить.

Ямагучи неловко смеется, трет пальцами висок.

― Простите… Я могу просто прийти посмотреть?

А насчет усердия Ойкава был неправ. Кажется, мальчишка правда хочет научиться танцевать.

― Приходи, ― соглашается Ойкава, опираясь спиной о свободную от зеркал стену и смотрит на Ямагучи еще раз, уже более внимательно.

Они почти одного роста, ему бы партнершу повыше для начала, и больше раскрепоститься. Может, если он станет чаще наблюдать за танцующими парами на неофициальных занятиях, то быстрее научится?

Ямагучи благодарит и уходит, а Ойкава задумчиво смотрит ему вслед, решая, что в эту субботу, может, стоит прийти на вечеринку.

Обычно он не любит субботние практики. Куроо устраивает их давно, но Ойкаве там делать нечего. Мика если и танцует, то с новичками, чтобы помочь им вырасти, Куроо тоже нарасхват. Девушки из начинающих групп выстраиваются в очередь и ловят его еще на площадке на следующий танец ― утомительно. Ойкава по себе знает, как утомительно заставлять их вестись, снисходительно улыбаться на ошибки, получать случайные удары в живот и по лицу при неосторожном повороте.

Танцы, которые ему действительно по душе, начинаются в полночь. Там все кажутся своими: их первая группа, иностранцы из латинской америки и друзья друзей. Даже музыканты часто свои, так что не всегда нужен диджей. И профи, и любители, главная цель которых отдохнуть и получить удовольствие.

А еще на такие вечеринки не пригласишь кого попало.

Когда Ойкава приходит на субботнюю практику и видит в дальнем углу Ямагучи, который вышагивает бэйсик под музыку, иногда сбивается, начинает заново, пробует повороты… Ойкава засматривается.

У парня в принципе хорошая фигура, он может танцевать, и чувствует музыку, но все равно движения скованные, плечи поджаты и руки болтаются как у марионетки. Ойкава ловит себя на мысли, что ему одновременно больно на это смотреть, и при этом сложно оторваться. Мазохизм в самом простом проявлении.

― Привет, ― доносится откуда-то справа.

Ойкава узнает Киеко и расплывается в улыбке.

― Привет, ― он протягивает ей руку, приглашая на танец, и та согласно кивает.

― Давно тебя здесь не видела.

― И еще долго не увидишь. Я на этой неделе подменял Куроо.

― Знаю, Мика рассказывала.

Танцевать с Киеко всегда здорово. Она не такая легкая и пластичная как Мика, просто потому что из пришла к ним из компании бальников, но все равно отлично ведется, аккуратно шагает, заметно как старательно ей хочется избавиться от строгих бальных привычек.

― Пойдешь на афтепати? ― интересуется Ойкава, заводя Киеко на поворот и вновь притягивая к себе.

― Нет, у меня завтра дети с утра.

Точно, детская танцевальная группа. Ойкава отдает этот и следующий танец Киеко, успев перекинуться еще парой слов про общих знакомых и работу, пока не замечает на себе внимательный взгляд. Кажется, очередная девушка жаждет потанцевать с ним, но когда Ойкава оборачивается, то видит Ямагучи. Он по-прежнему стоит у дальней стены, но уже не танцует, просто не сводит с него глаз и тут же отворачивается, будто пойманный за чем-то неловким.

Ойкава усмехается и приглашает на танец пока свободную Мику. Ничего, парень, смотри и учись, ты ведь за этим здесь.

Ямагучи оказывается не единственным, кто следит за Ойкавой. У стены на диванчике сидит не очень довольный Дайшо, который пришел просто за компанию с Микой, но ему здесь вообще-то делать нечего.

― Почему ты не отпустишь своего охранника домой? ― спрашивает Ойкава у Мики.

Та весело улыбается, бросает взгляд на Дайшо и говорит:

― Он думал, сегодня вечеринку будет вести Куроо.

― Между ними все еще тот старый конфликт?

― Не уверена, что они вообще уймутся когда-нибудь, ― вздыхает Мика. ― Ты бы поговорил с Куроо, чтобы хоть он начал вести себя по-взрослому и перестал его провоцировать.

― Ты что, милая, ― улыбается Ойкава ей, слишком довольный для раскаивающегося. ― Я бы с радостью, но тут бессилен.

Мика опять вздыхает и недовольствует, что Ойкава сам не лучше их. Сложно с ней не согласиться. Ее уводят на следующем танце, Ямагучи по-прежнему маячит где-то за толпой как неумелый сталкер, а Ойкава замечает рядом с Дайшо пару новеньких девушек. Обе довольно высокие и хорошенькие, удобного для Ойкавы роста. Он решает продолжить демонстрацию и приглашает сначала ту, что с короткими волосами. Играет одна из его любимых композиций, да и девушка оказывается непростая.

― Юкие, ― представляется она, вытягиваясь во время вступления и проводя по телу ладонью.

― Тоору, ― довольно улыбается Ойкава, растанцовываясь.

С первых шагов становится понятно, что Юкие не из начинающих. Она очень пластичная и подвижная, иногда Ойкаве кажется, что это она ведет в их паре, а под конец даже чувствует, что измотан. Но приятно измотан ― именно то, зачем он вообще приходит на танцы.

Вот только эти сессии все равно не приносят ему необходимой усталости. Хочется танцевать несколько часов без остановки, менять партнерш и партнеров, забывать о проблемах и работе, ни о чем не думать. Этой вечеринки ему мало.

Ойкава выходит на крыльцо подышать свежим воздухом и подальше от тех, кто может и захочет его пригласить, и думает об одиноко танцующем у стены мальчишке. Ямагучи Тадаши. Через пару месяцев, если Куроо с ним хорошо поработает, раскрепостит, Ямагучи можно будет пригласить на эти вечеринки. Он уже выучит движения, шаги, из него получится слепить что-то, что понравится Ойкаве.

― Простите, Ойкава-сан, ― зовет голос позади, когда Ойкава уже собирается уйти.

Он оборачивается к стоящему у дверей Ямагучи.

― Да, привет, ― Ойкава дружелюбно улыбается. ― Рад, что ты пришел посмотреть. Надеюсь, тебе это поможет.

Ямагучи поджимает губы, очевидно понимая, что Ойкава невысокого уровня о его способностях, и будто не видит улыбки.

― Я тоже надеюсь, ― говорит он чуть напряженно.

― Молодец, ну, увидимся, ― он подмигивает, чтобы перевести свою не самую тактичную реплику в игру, и разворачивается, но Ямагучи вдруг спрашивает:

― Уже уходите?

― Да, Ямагучи-кун, ― Ойкава прячет руки в карманы. ― Это не совсем мой формат, но не переживай, на следующей неделе вернется Куроо и будет вести твою группу.

Ямагучи выглядит немного грустным.

― Вы не любите работать с начинающими?

А он проницательный. Ойкава полностью оборачивается к нему, разглядывая усыпанное милыми веснушками лицо. Пусть он наблюдательный, но наивностью от него веет за милю.

― С начинающими тоже.

Не объяснишь же ему, что танцуя только с женщинами, Ойкава не получает целиком всего, чего хочет. Наверное, сразу сбежит, поджав хвост. А еще Ойкава думает, что всегда может ошибаться, ведь этот Ямагучи весь вечер с него глаз не сводит. Стоит ли его проверить?

― А что ваш формат? ― спрашивает Ямагучи, поднимая, наконец, несмелый взгляд на Ойкаву.

― Хочешь узнать? Вечеринка поздняя, родители тебя не будут искать?

― Мне двадцать один, я могу сам решить, ― поспешно, но твердо отвечает он.

Ойкава приподнимает брови, усмехается с его наивного «сам» и надеется, что не пожалеет об этом.

― Идем со мной.

Ямагучи спешит поравняться с ним и молча шагает рядом. Ойкаве не нравится молчание, которое с каждой минутой становится все более напряженным. Но о чем вообще говорить с этим новичком?

― И куда мы идем? ― спрашивает Ямагучи, выводя Ойкаву из раздумий.

― В паре километров отсюда есть место с более интересными вечеринками, ― поясняет Ойкава, делая упор на последнее слово.

― Приватный клуб? ― интересуется он, и Ойкава не сразу понимает, что это попытка пошутить.

― Придем и все сам увидишь.

― Ничего, что я новичок?

― Ты всегда можешь просто посмотреть, но конечно там интереснее, если ты умеешь танцевать.

― То есть, это простой клуб с громкой музыкой? ― как-то расстроено спрашивает Ямагучи.

Ойкава бросает на него быстрый взгляд. Кажется, он сделал для себя какие-то выводы и успел разочароваться.

― Не хочешь ― не иди, ― усмехается Ойкава, немного жалея, что решил позвать его.

Ямагучи просто не дорос до этого. И о чем он только думал, приглашая невинного девственника с деревянным телом туда, где ему совсем не место? Прогонять его уже поздно, но если он вдруг сам передумает и уйдет ― все будет куда проще.

― Нет, я схожу.

И откуда только у него такая решительность?

Снаружи здания, где находится танцевальный зал, не доносится и звука музыки, никто из случайных прохожих и не знает, что там за место, и так только лучше для гостей вечеринки.

Ойкава открывает тяжелую дверь и пропускает Ямагучи вперед. Они проходят в просторный холл со скучающим швейцаром, который приободряется при виде Ойкавы и приветливо кивает.

― Сегодня вы привели гостя, Ойкава-сан?

― Разовая акция, ― подмигивает ему Ойкава.

Тот смеется, смущая Ямагучи, и желает им хорошего вечера.

Они минуют металлические турникеты, Ойкава ведет озирающегося Ямагучи к лестнице, спускается на подвальный этаж, и там уже с каждым шагом слышны задорные латиноамериканские мотивы из-за толстых стен.

― Да, это все же клуб, ― говорит Ойкава, приближаясь к еще одним тяжелым дверям, ― но не такой, как ты привык думать.

Он открывает металлическую створку, на миг оглушая их обоих звуками кубаны.

Ямагучи замирает на пороге, его лицо озаряется радостным интересом. Еще бы, небось навоображал себе диджея, дым-машину, пафосный дизайн и забитый людьми танцпол. Хотя ладно, танцпол действительно был забит парами. Девушки и парни, японцы и иностранцы. В этом шуме музыки мешались разговоры и веселый смех, в воздухе стояли запахи духов и сладкого алкоголя. И как будто было на пару градусов теплее, чем снаружи.

― Вау, ― выдыхает Ямагучи.

― Не теряйся, ― Ойкава хлопает его по спине и уходит вперед.

Время оставить мальчишку одного, свыкнуться с обстановкой. А сам проходит дальше, замечая несколько изменившихся за время его отсутствия деталей. Кто-то вылавливает его в двух шагах от бара, хватая за локоть.

― Ойкава, давно не виделись, ― Мацукава кивает, улыбаясь хитро, впрочем, он всегда выглядит как будто что-то задумал. ― Слышал, ты дошел до финала в этот раз.

― Повезло, ― усмехается Ойкава.

― Но всегда найдется кто-то лучше? ― смеется Мацукава. ― Потанцуем?

― О нет, дай выпить для начала. Но можешь подхватить вон того мальчишку, ― Ойкава указывает на все еще озирающегося у дверей Ямагучи. ― Его первый раз.

― Это вообще законно? ― поднимает брови Мацукава.

― Ему двадцать один, ― Ойкава хлопает его по плечу по-дружески.

― Нет, спасибо, ищу кого-то поопытнее, сегодня я танцую для себя.

Ойкава оставляет его, проталкиваясь, наконец, к бару, и заказывает бутылку пива.

Вместо привычной группы играют какие-то приглашенные ребята и даже один иностранный саксофонист.

Ойкава опирается локтями о барную стойку, поворачиваясь к танцполу и внимательно изучая пары. Мацукава все же находит себе какого-то высокого блондина на танец, и Ойкава прикидывает, что ему нравится, как двигается его партнер. Есть, куда развиваться, но кажется, ведет он неплохо. Внимание привлекает еще одна темнокожая девушка с заплетенными в высокую прическу косами. Она двигается живо и очень пластично, то и дело хватаясь за разноцветные юбки. Стоит ее пригласить.

― Слышал, ты всю неделю подменял Куроо, ― вместо приветствия говорит кто-то ему на ухо.

Ойкава бросает взгляд на Тендо, который садится на высокий стул рядом, не переставая при этом пританцовывать.

― Надо было сходить к тебе на занятие.

― Две тысячи йен за час, ― бросает Ойкава, отворачиваясь. Этого ему еще не хватало.

― А скидки для своих?

― Найди работу и тебе не понадобятся скидки.

Тендо громко фыркает, закидывает ногу на ногу и покачивает носком в такт музыке.

― Кажется, зря я надеялся, что со временем ты станешь приятнее в общении.

Ойкава смеется как от хорошей шутки и замечает в толпе Ямагучи, который не очень успешно пытается к ним пройти. Сталкивается с кем-то, кто его даже не замечает, неловко извиняется и движется дальше. Ну да, сейчас он подойдет и будет торчать рядом, как утенок, будто Ойкава несет за него личную ответственность.

Музыка и пары на танцполе меняются как фишки маджонга, на каких-то пару мгновений освобождая Ямагучи путь, и Ойкава решает, что не готов возиться с ним до конца вечера. Пусть посидит, понаблюдает. Сам.

― Идем, ― бросает он и манит Тендо за собой.

― Гуантанамера?* Только из-за нее я готов на эти жертвы, ― соглашается Тендо, спрыгивая со стула и торопясь следом. ― Ты ведешь или я?

― Я, раз уж ты спрашиваешь, ― бросает Ойкава.

Ямагучи, только пробравшийся до бара, озадаченно смотрит ему вслед. Опять он похож на потерявшегося в аэропорту ребенка. Только этот ребенок не плачет и не смотрит с ужасом по сторонам. Он смотрит с любопытством.

― Кто сегодня хост вечеринки? ― интересуется Ойкава, придерживая Тендо за спину и чувствуя под тонкой майкой его торчащие позвонки.

― Ты, если хочешь, ― предлагает Тендо, копируя его же манеру.

В руках Ойкавы он слишком подвижный, то и дело крутит плечами, как будто ему мало просто вестись под музыку, а нерастраченной энергии ― как у гиперактивного дошкольника.

― Спокойнее, ― напряженно улыбаясь комментирует Ойкава.

― А ты не на занятии, я не обязан тебя слушаться только потому что ты про.

Мерзавец. Ойкава жалеет, что пригласил его, но бросать партнера посреди танца ― верх бестактности. Да и танцевать с Тендо довольно весело, вот только не когда на них во все глаза смотрит Ямагучи и следит за каждым движением.

Ойкава сдерживает все порывы начать рисоваться, а вот Тендо наоборот ― ни в чем себе не отказывает, а когда он заходит на вращение, на которое его никто не приглашал, Ойкаве становится любопытно: Тендо вообще помнит, что танцует не один?

Музыканты играют не самую быструю версию Гуантанамеры, и Ойкава рад, что из-за инициативности Тендо не приходится мудрить с элементами. То и дело он бросает взгляд на Ямагучи у стойки, и даже когда отворачивается, продолжает ощущать его присутствие и взгляд на себе. Внимание Ойкаву не смущает, а скорее заводит, особенно такое пристальное.

― Куда ты постоянно смотришь, если я перед тобой? ― любопытствует Тендо с улыбкой от уха до уха.

― Никуда, ― легко бросает Ойкава и правда какое-то время целиком отдается танцу. Тело помнит и музыку, и элементы, ему даже задумываться не надо, наконец выбрасывая из головы и подвижный стиль Тендо, и одинокого Ямагучи у стойки.

Когда музыка заканчивается и он счастлив, наконец, избавиться от партнера, то замечает, что Ямагучи не такой уж и одинокий. Та самая мулатка с косичками протягивает ему руку в надежде вытянуть на танец, но Ямагучи вдруг из оживленного и любопытного превращается в напуганную улитку, вот-вот спрячется в панцирь, и Ойкава скорее читает по губам, чем слышит робкое «я не танцую».

― Можно вас пригласить? ― вмешивается Ойкава, даря девушке свою самую очаровательную улыбку.

Она расплывается в ответной и кивает, позволяя увести себя от Ямагучи. Она не говорит по-японски, но здесь это и не нужно. Танец ― универсальный язык, куда понятнее эсперанто. Ойкава не ошибается в выборе партнерши. Танцевать с ней также легко, как с Микой, хотя они ни разу не станцованная пара. Ойкава перебрасывается с ней парой слов на английском, но в основном это оказывается тот самый случай, когда разговоры мешают. Девушка по-хорошему подвижна, совсем не как Тендо, и когда мелодия заканчивается, дает Ойкаве высокое пять ― наверное, так принято в их компании, решает он.

Хочется станцевать с ней больше танцев, а еще его мучает жажда, и он возвращается к стойке, где оставил свое пиво, и жадно пьет.

― Очень красиво, ― искренне восхищается Ямагучи, стоя рядом.

Ойкава поворачивается к нему, отставляя бутылку, и улыбается.

― Я рад, что тебе нравится. Полгода занятий, и ты будешь здесь как свой.

― Мне бы очень хотелось.

Они молчат какое-то время, Ойкава улыбается, прекрасно понимая желания мальчишки. Он сам когда был еще старшеклассником мечтал участвовать в профессиональных соревнованиях, усердно трудился, чтобы его отправили на международный конкурс, а там, в другой стране, еще совсем зеленый, попал на простую вечеринку в клубе и… люди танцевали не так, как на занятиях и соревнованиях, никто не вытягивал шеи к потолку, не держал спину так, будто лопатки прикованы к доскам, и люди улыбались искренне, а не для жюри. Ойкава не знал, что так можно. Не знал, что эти танцы приносят куда больше удовольствия.

Он продолжал участвовать в соревнованиях, но научился без труда менять стиль. 

Киеко сейчас в самом начале пути, а Ямагучи ― счастливчик ― сразу пришел куда надо.

Начинает играть классическая бачата, и Ойкава решает, что на этот танец можно сделать перерыв. Ямагучи с интересом рассматривает танцующих, но не заметить его косые взгляды на себе сложно. Он как будто ждет, что Ойкава сейчас уйдет на танцпол.

Его отвлекает невысокий парень, протягивающий руку в приглашающем жесте, и Ямагучи вновь теряется, а Ойкава спокойно улыбается, позволяя ему в этот раз разобраться самостоятельно.

― Я не умею, простите… ― смущенно говорит он.

Парень кивает, всем своим видом показывая, что ничего страшного, и уходит искать себе другого партнера, Ойкава не может удержаться от комментария:

― Ты сегодня нарасхват, Ямагучи-кун.

― Это так странно, ― негромко говорит он.

― Что именно? ― Ойкава решает уточнить. Просто так, на всякий случай, не о парнях ли речь.

― Что меня… что на меня обращают внимание, ― после паузы произносит Ямагучи, еще куда тише, будто надеется, что Ойкава не услышит его из-за музыки.

Но Ойкава слышит. И не понимает. Он ждал услышать что угодно, от неприятных высказываний в сторону однополых пар, до еще какой-нибудь ерунды, но никак не это.

Мальчишка явно чего-то стесняется и как будто ждет одобрения, но Ойкава не в настроении выслушивать излияния неуверенного в себе человека, когда Ямагучи вдруг громче говорит:

― Я не… простите, я имел ввиду, что плохо танцую, меня здесь никто не знает и уже приглашают.

Вот как. Не все потеряно для него. Опять. Ойкава уже второй раз ошибается насчет Ямагучи, и это ему даже нравится.

― Ты новое лицо, а здесь много кто любит пробовать новое.

― Заметно, ― улыбается Ямагучи, и эта улыбка вдруг делает его куда милее и ярче, чем та неловкая смущенная, которую он постоянно из себя выдавливает.

Ойкава стискивает бутылку в пальцах, понимая, что ему нравится Ямагучи, и вот это уже не очень хорошо.

Он знает, что с интуицией у него все в порядке, и что, кажется, не зря привел сюда Ямагучи, но с ним интуиция ошиблась уже дважды: парнишка не такой простой, как кажется. С ним довольно легко общаться, он полон желания учиться, вот только такой закрытый и не раскрепощенный…

― Это называется бачата, ― говорит Ойкава, кивком указывая на танцпол. ― Довольно легкий танец, хорошо подходит для начинающих.

― То есть, для меня? ― Ямагучи смотрит на него, и у Ойкавы появляется странное чувство неудобства, которое он испытывает крайне редко. Не оттого ли, что Ямагучи меньше всего похож на человека, способного выдержать прямой взгляд.

Ойкава улыбается ему и вновь переводит взгляд на танцпол.

― Смотри на шаг. Я заметил, ты легко можешь повторить движения без подробных объяснений. Попробуй.

Ямагучи выпрямляется с готовностью последовать совету, отходит от стойки и, неловко сжавшись, послушно повторяет шаг. И делает это правильно, как будто ему совсем несложно, но плечи настолько напряжены, что шеи почти не видно, руки неловко болтаются, и вся его фигура ссутулена так, что Ойкава поспешно отворачивается, берет свое пиво и делает несколько больших глотков.

― Ладно, ― он отставляет бутылку, оборачивается на Ямагучи, который, кажется, уже вошел во вкус, и бросает в рот жвачку, чтобы перебить запах хмеля. ― Идем.

Ямагучи почти не упирается, когда Ойкава вытягивает его на танцпол и разворачивает к себе, сходу переходя на шаг бачаты.

― Зеркаль мои действия, ― командует он, и Ямагучи опускает взгляд в пол, следит за его ногами и пританцовывает, слегка сбиваясь.

Ойкава дожидается, пока он подстроится и перестанет сбиваться, и поднимает его подбородок кончиками пальцев, заставляя смотреть на себя.

― Взгляд всегда на партнерше или партнере, не прижимай локти к корпусу, води плечами, но не поджимай. Дай мне увидеть твою шею.

― Хорошо, ― робко шепчет Ямагучи, и действительно не сводит с Ойкавы взгляд, опускает плечи, вытягивая шею, будто подставляя взгляду.

Послушный и способный. Работать с ним легко, даже когда на третьем или четвертом шаге он забывает про плечи, вдруг сам задирает подбородок. Ойкава поднимает его прижатые к бокам локти и обнимает одной рукой за талию и притягивает к себе.

― Расслабься, ― говорит он на ухо Ямагучи, но спина того больше каменеет, и приходится добавить: ― Посмотри по сторонам, это танец с близким контактом.

Ойкава чувствует исходящий от Ямагучи жар. Он смущенно озирается, не зная, куда деть руки, но быстро пристраивает их на плечах Ойкавы. Сначала несмело, потом стискивает его черную майку пальцами. И уже почти не сбивается с шага, не так зажат, отчего танцевать с ним становится в разы приятнее.

Ойкава терпеливо выжидает, пока Ямагучи привыкнет к шагу, ведению, негромко считает шаги ему на ухо и говорит:

― Молодец, теперь расслабь ноги, пусть пружинят, но не прыгай. Ступай мягко, как кошка. Не двигай корпусом, ты же не маятник. Это можно делать, только если я задам импульс, ― Ойкава пускает волнут, на миг соприкасаясь с Ямагучи каждой точкой своего тела от груди до бедер и возвращаясь в исходное положение. ― А подается он так.

Он поглаживает Ямагучи по спине, легко толкая пальцами, и тот, естественно, не понимает ведения, запоздало пытается повторить волну и совершенно нелепо приваливается своей грудью к груди Ойкавы.

― Простите.

― Все в порядке. Это больше женская техника, но знать ее полезно.

― Здесь же это не имеет значения, женская или нет, ― говорит вдруг Ямагучи, выпрямляясь и возвращаясь в зеркальный шаг.

Ойкава молча улыбается, разглядывая его сосредоточенное лицо. Любопытный парень. Определенно не такой простой, каким кажется. И, очевидно, не против зайти дальше.

Ойкава гладит его по плечам и просовывает руки подмышки, приподнимает локти и ведет корпусом в сторону.

― Слушай музыку и позволь груди двигаться отдельно от ног, а ноги… ― он чуть приседает, раздвигая правым коленом колени Ямагучи, ― в этом танце должны быть так.

Он ждет, что Ямагучи опять зажмется, но этого не происходит. Он позволяет Ойкаве манипулировать собой, задавть ритм и послушно ведется.

― У тебя хорошо получается, ― улыбается Ойкава, хоть Ямагучи и не видит этой улыбки.

― Мне нравится, ― признается Ямагучи, и его как будто совершенно не беспокоит почти полное отсутствие расстояния между ними или колено Ойкавы между ног.

― Рад это слышать.

― Вы хороший учитель, ― добавляет Ямагучи, и Ойкава не может удержаться от смешка. Для профессионалов ― может быть, а для любителей… Для любителей он слишком требовательный. Правда, кажется, Ямагучи все устраивает.

Они не замечают, как сменяется песня, и по большей части в этом вина Ойкавы. Он слишком увлекается процессом, тем, как легко подстраивать под себя Ямагучи, как он раскрепощается и расслабляется в процессе. В голову лезут разные мысли о схожести поведения человека на танцполе и в постели, и Ойкаве становится жарче, хочется выложиться на полную.

К концу третьей песни у обоих потные спины, и пусть бачата-перерыв уже давно сменился сессией сальсы, их это не останавливает. Ямагучи улыбается приятной счастливой улыбкой, старательно повторяет все, чему его учит Ойкава и мило смущается, когда сбивается с шага. Еще он без стеснения прикасается к Ойкаве. Не так, как с Микой на занятии. А так, будто чувствует себя в своей тарелке. Ему здесь комфортно, Ойкава не ошибся.

― Прошу прощения, ― рядом вырастает высокая фигура Мацукавы, на губах вежливая улыбка. ― Позвольте забрать у вас этого молодого человека на танец, ― обращается он к Ямагучи.

Вот мерзавец. Ты не кстати. Внезапно хочется отмахнуться от него, но чертов танцевальный этикет не позволяет, да и Ямагучи тут же отпускает его руки.

― Да, конечно, простите, ― быстро извиняется он, уходя с танцпола.

― Я решил, что тебя пора спасать, ― комментирует Мацукава. ― Но, кажется, ошибся.

― Верно подметил, ― легко бросает Ойкава, позволяя ему взять ведущую роль. ― Но это не первый и не последний раз.

― Не знал, что тебе так нравится обучать новичков.

― Я тоже не знал. Этот просто очень способный.

― Способный, конечно, ― знающе комментирует Мацукава.

Ойкава лишь фыркает, предпочитая игнорировать его подкол, и отдается танцу с хорошо ведущим партнером. Он надеется, что Ямагучи смотрит, учится и запоминает. Ойкава не отпускает Мацукаву, когда следующей песней играет бачата. Просто в качестве демонстрации.

― Обычно ты голодный, ― замечает Мацукава в какой-то момент. ― Но не сегодня.

― И что это значит, позволь узнать? ― усмехается Ойкава.

― Тебе всегда как будто нужно выплеснуть свою энергию и забрать чужую, а сейчас ты… хм, в порядке.

― Ты что, психолог? ― улыбается он, отпуская руки Мацукавы под конец мелодии.

― Просто наблюдение, ― пожимает тот плечами и оборачивается к барной стойке. ― Хм, а мальчик-то ушел.

Ойкава прослеживает его взгляд и правда не находит Ямагучи у бара. Оборачивается по сторонам, чувствуя внутри непонятную тревогу и досаду.

― Ушел кавалер, ― шутит Мацукава, скрываясь в толпе, а Ойкава подходит к стойке, заказывает еще одну бутылку и садится на стул.

Досада. Ему правда жаль, что Ямагучи нет ни здесь, ни на танцполе, как он надеялся. Ойкава потягивает напиток, выжидая еще пару песен в надежде, что мальчишка вернется. Но он не появляется и под конец четвертой песни, и у Ойкавы внезапно пропадает все желание оставаться здесь до конца.

Ладно, решает он, просто еще один напуганный новичок. Не первый, и не последний. В груди тянет от непонятного ощущения, но Ойкава решает это проигнорировать.

Он не торопится по дороге к метро и едет домой, просматривая сообщения и стараясь не думать о Ямагучи. Куроо пишет, что возвращается на следующей неделе, значит, потом у него можно будет невзначай поинтересоваться о высоком неловком новичке с усыпанным веснушками лицом.

Ойкава не знает, что его задевает сильнее: то, что Ямагучи ушел, не попрощавшись, или что бросил его, после того, как Ойкава открыл для него целый… не мир, но все же что-то слишком редкое и ценное для их города.

К среде он уходит в свои заботы, решив, что у парнишки наверняка были свои причины, да и забивать им голову кажется совершенно бессмысленным делом. К субботе Ойкава полностью про него забывает.

Прогноз погоды сообщает о похолодании, так что привычно собираясь на вечеринку, Ойкава берет с собой куртку. А в зале, будто в протест изменившейся погоде, слишком жарко. Играет их обычная группа, на танцполе ― почти все знакомые лица, и Ойкава не торопится присоединиться к ним, как обычно заказывая бутылку пива на баре.

Он наблюдает за танцующими без особого энтузиазма. Желание приходить на вечеринку пропало еще дома, но он заставил себя в надежде, что оно появится прямо здесь, на месте, как это часто бывает. Вот только идет уже четвертый танец и распивается вторая бутылка, а танцевать по-прежнему не хочется. Будто чувствуя его настроение, никто не спешит подойти с приглашением, и Ойкава бросает взгляд на часы, надеясь на появление Куроо, Мацукавы или хотя бы Тендо.

― Добрый вечер, ― раздается совсем рядом знакомый голос, заставляя Ойкаву оторваться от экрана телефона.

Перед ним стоит Ямагучи, все такой же неловко-высокий, в темной рубашке и с прежней милой улыбкой на лице, которой хочется простить даже самые тяжелые грехи.

― О, привет, ― Ойкава старается звучать безразлично, но не удерживается от ответной улыбки.

― Простите, что ушел в тот раз, мне позвонили и пришлось… ― он вдруг оборачивается на танцпол, как будто узнавая мелодию, и вновь смотрит на Ойкаву. ― Можно вас пригласить?

― Можно, если будешь со мной на «ты», ― Ойкава прячет телефон, выпрямляется и отдает руку в несмело протянутую ладонь.

Хочется добавить еще что-то вроде «и если обещаешь больше не теряться» или «если дашь свой номер телефона», но нет уж, Ойкава точно не позволит Ямагучи узнать, что его хоть как-то волновало то исчезновение.

Ямагучи улыбается еще шире, совершенно счастливый, и у Ойкавы приятно тянет под ребрами.

Точно, этой улыбке, светящимся радостным смущением глазам, этим рассыпанным по лицу веснушкам можно простить совершенно все.

Ойкава идет на танцпол, крепче сжимаая в руке ладонь Ямагучи, а музыканты снова играют бачату.


End file.
